Adrenaline
by Lieutenant Caine
Summary: Calleigh finds the perfect way to burn off some extra adrenaline.  T for safety.


**Adrenaline**

Less than thirty minutes after arriving at work, Calleigh was climbing into the Hummer, field kit in hand and a possible DB to investigate. The day never slowed down from that point. In fact the hands of the clock seemed to spin at an incredible rate, and by the time Calleigh had time to catch her breath, the day was over and she had accomplished very little of the paperwork she had set out for herself the night before. Frenetic energy hummed through her veins and she rolled her head back and forth several times, trying to ease the tension that had crept up her neck and over the top of her head to center directly between her eyes. When that didn't work she eyed the now cold mug of coffee that had been abandoned when she'd gone on the call out hours before. The caffeine would soothe the headache, but it would also increase the vibrating of her nerves, so she passed on the idea of liquid comfort. Her back pocket buzzed and she yanked her phone out, desperately hoping it wasn't yet another call that would send her whirling back out into the field. The name on the caller ID worked magic on her wickedly aching head.

"Hello, Handsome." She practically purred into the phone.

A quiet chuckle greeted her and she smiled, the first real smile she'd had all day.

"I take it you've missed me, Sweetheart?" Horatio asked, needlessly.

His voice caressed her senses and she closed her eyes, savoring the deep rich tones that never failed to stir her.

"We'll let it go at that."

"Hmm. Just wanted to check in to see how things are going."

"They're going at breakneck speed, that's how they're going. I've barely had time to breathe today. Been like that for several days now." Calleigh grumbled, gathering her purse and jacket from the closet by the door.

"Fast and furious, eh?"

"To put it mildly. When are you coming home?"

"Soon," came his vague reply, but Calleigh was too distracted to realized he hadn't given her a straight answer.

"Good. I miss you, Handsome."

"I miss you too, Sweetheart." And the line went dead.

Three days he'd been in Ft. Lauderdale and Calleigh was anxious to see him, but knew that he was helping on a case that spanned six counties, so she swallowed her disappointment and headed for the parking garage and her car.

The quiet of the house when she finally arrived home was a balm to her frazzled nerves and she heaved a loud sigh of relief as she walked through the front door. Just as she was placing her purse on the hall table, a pair of arms wrapped around her slender waist and pulled her back against a hard warm chest and a pair of warm lips began to brush tantalizing kisses along the back of her neck. She gasped aloud and shock held her motionless for one split second until her body recognized the touch of her lover's hands.

"Horatio," she breathed, turning in his arms to find his lips with hers.

Long seconds later they came up for air and Calleigh looked up into his sparkling blue eyes.

"I didn't think you'd be home for another few days."

"Wanted to surprise you, Sweetheart," Horatio said.

"Mission accomplished," she said before Horatio took her breath away with his continued loving exploration of her neck. Tiny kisses led him down along her neck to the collar of her shirt and he nuzzled it aside, kissing over her collarbone and as low as the material would allow.

For a few breathless seconds more, Calleigh let Horatio have the lead, but then she took command, grasping the lapels of his jacket and pulling him close to capture his lips again in a deep, hungry kiss. Pulling back she growled at him softly, "After the day I've had, we probably better move to the bed or the couch, cause one more kiss and I'll take you right here on the floor."

"That stressful, eh?" Horatio chuckled, and then grunted in surprise when Calleigh shoved him backward toward the living room. Moving quickly, she guided him toward the deep, leather couch and toppled him backward, moving toward him in a predatory manner. He grinned up at her as she straddled his body and leaned down toward him licking her lips. Her hands began tugging at the buttons of his shirt, undoing the first and second ones. Then in a burst of impatience, she simply ripped the material open, sending the rest of the buttons flying everywhere. His belt was her next objective and her nimble fingers made quick work of the buckle. She hastily jerked the leather from his pant loops and threw it to the floor. All the while, Horatio was ginning madly, caressing her when he could find a part of her body that wasn't in frenetic motion. At last she had them both totally undressed and she growled in satisfaction.

"Happy now, Sweetheart?" Horatio teased, running his hands along her naked thighs that still straddled him.

"I'll let you know when we're finished," she grinned down at him.

Just before she attacked him again with another fierce kiss, he managed to say, "God I love it when you're high on adrenaline."

**A/N If Athena keeps blindsiding me with these literary tangents, it may take me until Christmas or later to get the other stories finished, but I promise all my readers that they will be fininshed eventually. I haven't forgotten any of them.**

**Cal, my love... wish Ohio wasn't so far away from Louisiana. **

**H**


End file.
